


w0uld u l1ke sum v1agra?

by Joyful



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: kurt_blaine, Ficlet, Flash Fic, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wakes up and checks his email.  He has more spam than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	w0uld u l1ke sum v1agra?

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt_Blaine was doing a "Spam Post" since there was no new Glee this week. I saw the words "spam post" and the first thing I thought was, "Can I write fic for it???"

Blaine yawned as he got out of bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, rolled his head on his neck and arched his back, unable to hold back the moan that slipped through his lips as his back cracked. He padded over to his desk, wondering where his left sock had disappeared to while he slept. Blaine sat down at his desk and turned on his computer before pulling off his lone sock and throwing it at his hamper. He missed the hamper by about three feet, and cocked his head to the side as the sock landed on his lampshade. He yawned again as he waited for his computer to boot up. He wanted to check facebook, and his email, to see if Kurt wanted to hang out tonight. It was spring break, but he knew that Kurt wanted to spend some time with his stepbrother and his McKinley friends. Still, Blaine was Kurt's boyfriend, so hopefully Kurt would want to spend at least a _little_ time with him tonight.

He logged into gmail and his eyes opened wide. 1,731 new emails? How did he have 1,731 new emails? He cleaned his email box out _yesterday._ He clicked "new mail" and groaned as he read the subject lines.

 **"Dear Sir or Madam, you have won the opportunity to win a new iPod..."  
"H0t chix with big b00bs!!!"  
"Discount C1alis!"  
"Jennifer humps rabid m00se!"  
"freePHARMACYxxx"**

There were hundreds of them. And they weren't even in his spam folder! He glanced at his spam folder and saw another impossibly large number next to it. 2,397. He had 2,397 spam emails PLUS 1,731 emails in the inbox. However, as he scrolled down, he noticed that a lot of the emails had the same subject lines.

Blaine's hand slapped his forehead as he realized his email address had been hacked, and somebody had used it to send out thousands of spam emails. He started clicking the little ticky boxes next to everything, and marking them spam, but quickly gave up. The task was too daunting. His phone buzzed next to him on the desk, and he picked it up before wandering back to his bed and flopping down again. An involuntary smile hit his face as he realized the text was from Kurt. Maybe today wouldn't suck after all.

 **  
_Trying 2 tell me something?--Kurt_   
**

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the text message.

 **  
_????--Blaine_   
**

_  
**You emailed be 10 ads for Viagra this morning--Kurt**   
_

Blaine groaned. If he ever found out who hacked his email, he was going to kick the guys ass. Well, probably not, but he was going to glare fiercely and possibly throw something heavy at the person.

 **  
_My email addy was hacked. Have thousands of spam emails and angry replies--Blaine_   
**

_  
**That sux. Change ur passwords & notify Amazon & ebay & paypal--Kurt**   
_

_  
**Ugh. Today is gonna suck--Blaine**   
_

_  
**Well, I have all day free. Give me 1/2 hr & I'll be over w/ medium drip and lots of hugs--Kurt**   
_

_  
**Ur a lifesaver--Blaine**   
_

_  
**Peppermint or cherry?--Kurt**   
_

Blaine chuckled. Maybe today wouldn't suck after all. He thought about Kurt coming over to spend the day with him, in his room. Hopefully, they'd get some serious making-out in there somewhere. Blaine felt a slight blush creep across his cheeks and looked down at his crotch. Yep, he definitely did _not_ need any viagra.

*end*


End file.
